supermanfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseid (User:Leader Vladimir)
Darkseid is a supervillain in the DC Comics Universe and a frequent enemy of Superman. He is the ruler of Apokolips, a ruined and dystopic planet in a dimension called the Fourth World. Originally, he was Uxas, a prince who took the throne of Apokolips from his brother. He also obtained the Omega Effect, a power that he can manifest as energy blasts from his eyes. From that moment on, Darkseid has sought to expand his empire across the universe. His current target is Earth, where he hopes to turn Superman into his servant. Biography Origins Darkseid's origins and rise to power are unknown. The only known facts about his early life is that his birth name ws Uxas and that he had an illegitimate son named Orion, who was taken from him by Highfather, ruler of New Genesis, as a peace treaty between the two planets. At some point after that, however, Darkseid resumed the war between the two planets and began expanding his empire beyond the Fourth World. Universal Conquest At some point, Darkseid learned of the Anti-Life Equation, an energy that would allow him to control all life in the universe. Obssesed with the Equation, Darkseid spent millenia conquering and destroying worlds in an effort to find it. Darkseid eventually developed a special interest on Earth, as he believed humanity had the key to finding the Anti-Life Equation. Durng his first attempt to attack Earth, the Apokoliptian forces were defeated by the heroes of Earth and the New Gods of New Genesis. Darkseid himself was defeated by Superman and Orion. Rather than facing the wrath of his foes, Darkseid fled back to Apokolips along with what remained of his army. Exile After many failed attempts to conquer Earth, Darkseid was eventually threatened by the heroes of New Genesis. Orion had convinced the slaves of New Genesis to rebel against their master. After a long civil war, Darkseid and his most trusted lieutenants were forced to flee the Fourth World to seek refuge elsewhere, putting an end to the threat of Darkseid, at least for now. Powers and Abilities Powers New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. :Superhuman Strength: Darkseid is an extremely powerful alien hailing from planet Apokolips, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid's full strength potential varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, Darkseid can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings, he can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, and can lift extremely heavy objects, decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. He possesses enough strength to match beings such as Superman and Wonder Woman in combat. Depending on the incarnation, he could overpower Superman with nothing but brute strength, or vice versa. As a god of New Genesis, he is able to break even the strongest of metals, once breaking a Green Lantern Ring with his bare hands. It is generally accepted that Darkseid is sufficiently strong to lift 100 tons with minimal effort and is among the universe's strongest beings. :Superhuman Speed: Although rarely displayed, Darkseid can react and manuveur faster than the healthiest and strongest human athlete who partakes in daily exercise. However, Darkseid can't run or move nearly as fast as speeders like Superman or the Flash. In some cases, however, he would often surprise Superman by appearing right behind him. It has been seen that Darkseid can react in microseconds. :Superhuman Stamina: It is generally accepted that Darkseid can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other aliens for extended amounts of time before tiring. :Invulnerability: Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through him. He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. Despite his resistance, other high-tier cosmic beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain. Also, materials forged from his home world can hurt him as well. :Immortality: As a god of New Genesis, Darkseid live almost indefinitely, as he can't age, wither, or degrade. However, though it is nearly impossible for him to die, other high-tier aliens like Kryptonians can kill him. Omega Effect: Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break interpretable barriers and force-fields. *'Omega Beams': Darkseid's main power. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Darkseid has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. It has been shown that the Omega Beams are ineffective against the bracelets of Wonder Woman, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. He has claimed that no being had yet withstood the full force of the Omega Beam, but Doomsday and Superman nonetheless survived the attack. *'Telepathy': Darkseid can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. *'Mind Control': Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. *'Telekinesis': Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. *'Matter Manipulation': Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. *'Molecular Dispersion': He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. *'Avatar Creation': A simple thought allows Darkseid to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. *'Psionic Possession': psychic abilities to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. *'Energy Manipulation': can also mentally control most known forms of energy, allowing him to erect protective force fields and project withering energy bolts. *'Teleportation': Darkseid can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. *'Size Alteration': Darkseid can easily manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. *'Time Travel': Darkseid can move and transverse through time at ease. *'Divine Empowerment': Darkseid could endow his lesser subjects with enormous powers. either granting them new abilities, increasing old ones they already possess or restoring lost powers to others at higher levels. He's done so with Mantis, Dr. Bedlam, Mary Marvel and his son; Kalibak. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this he is an excellent strategist, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. Master Strategist: He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. Intimidation: With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Darkseid instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. Master Combatant: Darkseid is a highly-trained Apokoliptian warrior. He has held his own against powerful opponents, such as Superman. Despite his impressive fighting skills, however, Darkseid rarely resorts to personal combat to defeat his foes. Instead, he uses his servants to defeat his enemies for him. Apparently, Darkseid only fights opponents he deems worthy, such as Superman or Orion. Weaknesses Radion: Darkseid and all of the New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. It source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Darkseid, protected by their power, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. Obsessive Personality: His obsession with finding the Anti-Life Equation, obsession to get even with people who have gotten the better of him. Meta-humans or other beings of colossal strength are able to hold their own in a fight against him. Willpower Concentration: Darkseid requires an immense amount of willpower to perform a majority of his powers and abilities, should his willpower be disrupted in anyway, he is unable to completely focus on his own abilities and powers. Category:User:Leader Vladimir's characters Category:Gods Category:Bad Characters